1. Field
The present invention relates to an adjustable foot for setting up equipment in alignment comprising:                a first adjustable part provided with an axial bore with internal screw thread;        a second adjustable part provided with external screw tread matching the initial screw thread, which second adjustable part, when screwed into the bore, can be adjusted direction with respect to the first adjustable part by turning with respect to the first adjustable part;        a support part, provided on the first adjustable part or second adjustable part; and a washer, when the washer and the support part are each provided with a convex respectively concave surface having essentially the same radius of curvature, such that the angle of the washer can be adjusted with respect to the support part.        
2. General Background
An adjustable foot of this type is disclosed in EP 316 283. The adjustable foot disclosed in the latter publication consists of a first adjustable part (2) and a second adjustable part (6) with, at the top, a broadened support part (4) that is concave on the top thereof. The second adjustable part is provided with an external screw thread and the first adjustable part is provided with an internal screw thread, which internal and external screw threads match one another such that when the second adjustable part (6) is turned with respect to the first adjustable part (2) the axial height of these parts with respect to one another is adjusted. On top of the support part (4) the is a washer (7) that is convex on the underside thereof, with a radius of curvature equal to the radius of curvature of the concave top of the support part (4).
Adjustable feet as disclosed in EP 316 283, like adjustable feet according to the preset invention, are used when placing pieces of equipment stable and level on a substrate so that, for example, vibration is avoided (consider, for example, washing machines that are positioned on the substrate by means of adjustable feet so that they are as stable as possible), also so that introducing stresses into the equipment is avoided when tightening anchor bolts for anchoring and also for aligning various pieces of equipment with respect to one another. In the latter case consideration must be given, for example, to a motor that is connected to a powered installation by means of a shaft, where the motor and the powered installation are separate units which usually have to be aligned with one another with regard to the transmission shaft. Adjustable feet are also used for this purpose.
The adjustable foot according to EP 316 283 has the disadvantage that dirt and moisture is able to ingress into the threaded joint of internal and external screw thread. This plays a role in particular when the adjustable foot has not been screwed into its lowest position when it is in use. After all, there is then a gap between the broadened support part (4) and the first adjustable part (2) via which dirt and moisture are able to ingress into the threaded joint. This can result in said threaded joint seizing and not allowing any further turning.